Hasta pronto
by bWitch
Summary: Oneshot. Law y Kid pasan sus últimos días juntos de aquel año en que se conocieron, disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones antes de volver con sus respectivas familias. Era de esperarse algo así, ¿No? / Omake de Rubik / AU. Yaoi. Kid/Law


**¡Feliz cumpleaños Kid! De primeras esto iba a ser un fic literalmente de cumpleaños, pero después díjeme ****_"bWitch, ya escribiste sobre el cumpleaños de Kid hace un par de semanas. Dejemos la temática del cumpleaños para otra ocación."_**

**Esto nace ante una petición indirecta de ****_Rena Hibari Bonnefoy_**** y es algo que tenía que escribir más temprano que tarde. Por eso, y por dejarme siempre review en Distancia *abrazo*, le dedico este oneshot c:**

**Esto tiene como único fin que dejarles rojas como un tomate. A ustedes y a Kid because of reasons. Veamos si lo consigo.**

**Este oneshot es una especie de omake de Rubik, y como tal, es un PWP a toda regla a si que no se van a perder de nada (exepto de más lemon lol) si no han leído esa historia xD **

**Sólo acotaré lo perverso a Law no se le ha quitado, que Rubik transcurre unos 7 meses antes que esto, y que arriendan juntos un piso de estudiantes hace 10 meses. Y que están en algún lugar indeterminado del hemisferio sur, por lo que durante fin de año es verano xD**

**¡Ya! ¡Muchas notas, que además me quedan las del final del fic! —porque si, habrá mini concurso, y espero esta vez no hacer tanto el loco como la última vez u.u**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, a quien admiro muchísimo, y cuya obra sólo tomo para fines recreativos y por amor al pronz. La imágen de portada pertence a 皐季 (pixiv id=67668)

**Advertencias:** PWP. Yaoi. Lemon. Esto no pretende ser un oneshot hecho y derecho ni una buena historia. Sólo es para divertirse un rato.

(Si estaban siguiendo la historia y el mail les llegó repetido es porque la subí anoche y no la puso nunca u.u)

* * *

><p><strong>Rubik Omake: <strong>**Hasta pronto**

— Explícame cómo fue que terminé así.

Kid exigió una respuesta, al poner un tono serio aunque eso era lo que menos ameritaba aquella situación. Porque era obvio que para esposarlo a la cama cualquier motivo conduciría al mismo resultado, pero quería saber si Law lo había hecho por capricho, por hacer algo nuevo o porque su oscura mente le había dado un motivo muy lógico y razonable —válido, probablemente sólo para la extraña lógica de Trafalgar—. De cualquier modo, se reprochaba el haberse dejado atrapar sin dar la pelea (porque así era más divertido): El moreno lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa.

— Bueno, tú dijiste que no querías volver a tu casa hasta que te obligasen a hacerlo por las fiestas, así que como hacía mucho calor en nuestro piso te invité a la casa de verano de mi familia, que como ves, está vacía en estas fechas —Law explicó lo que Kid ya sabía, respondiendo con tal seriedad que el pelirrojo sintió que se burlaba de él.

— Sabes que no me refiero a eso, tonto —A Kid le sonó rara esa palabra. Con el paso de los meses y la convivencia, sus insultos hacia Trafalgar se habían suavizado. Sacando cuentas, a nadie más le diría tonto. Siquiera pensarlo era ridículo.

Kid sabía cómo había llegado a eso. Habían pasado tres días en aquel pueblo costero, disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones y preparándose mentalmente para volver con sus respectivas familias durante las fiestas de fin de año. Él sabía que Trafalgar tampoco estaba en buenos términos con la suya.

Law le había dicho que esa tarde irían a la playa, que conocía un buen lugar en el que casi nunca había gente. Tras convencerle, y antes de que Kid se pusiera la camiseta para salir, le dijo que le echaría bloqueador solar en la espalda, que como tenía la piel clara debía cuidarse. El pelirrojo contestó que se lo echaría después de llegar, pero Law insistió en que debía aplicárselo media hora antes de exponerse al sol.

Debió sospechar que el moreno tramaba algo, pero se echó boca abajo en la cama, esperando la sensación fría de la crema.

Y la sensación fría llegó, pero de forma de un metálico ¡Clic! que definiría el destino de sus próximas horas. Lo que había ocurrido ya lo tenía clarísimo

Lo que Kid quería saber era el porqué.

— No te veré hasta finales de Febrero — Law se puso a horcajadas sobre él mientras le daba una respuesta, impidiéndole voltearse, para después inclinarse y susurrarle al oído— Y quiero darte un regalo de despedida.

— Oh, veo que me quieres mucho —A pesar de la ironía del tono utilizado, Eustass lo decía en serio. Aunque su relación con Law era extraña, y muchos la definirían como "poco saludable", Kid no dudaba de que ambos se querían.

— Si, puede que eso sea cierto — Le contestó Law siguiéndole el juego.

El moreno le besó la oreja con suavidad, acariciándole el cabello con una mano, disfrutando la sensación de las hebras entre sus dedos. Kid optó por relajarse. Sabía que Law en ocasiones hacía las cosas de formas que asustarían a una persona normal. Como esposarlo sin permiso y darle sustancias de dudosa procedencia por motivos poco justificables. Aunque pese a todo, Law nunca había intentado lastimarle, y aunque a veces jugaban bastante rudo, ninguno de los dos había resultado con daños más graves que uno que otro moretón.

Tampoco era la primera vez que Law le ataba —Él también le había hecho lo mismo en alguna ocasión—, pero si era la primera vez que usaba esposas. Kid sacudió la muñeca, recibiendo un ruido metálico por respuesta.

— ¿Es de verdad? —Tiró de ella, comprobando su resistencia— ¿De dónde la sacaste?

— Una de las de juguete podrías romperla fácilmente. Yo pude romperlas y tú tienes más fuerza que yo —Trafalgar seguía susurrándole al oído, acariciándole con su respiración y su voz profunda.

— No sé si quiero saber cómo sabes que puedes romperlas. —Contestó Kid, divertido.

— No, no quieres —Le respondió Law para picarle. La verdad era que tenía pensado ese juego para mucho antes y había tomado la precaución de comprobar la resistencia de las esposas que se utilizaban normalmente en esos juegos, concluyendo que de nada servirían con Eustass.

— ¿Crees que a estas alturas voy a escapar? Me subestimas, Trafalgar— quiso voltearse, porque aún sin la intención de huir, quería tomar algo de control en la situación. Lo intentó valiéndose de la mano que tenía libre, pero Law fue más rápido y se la esposó contra el cabecero, riéndose.

— No lo creo, pero es que no hay forma de que te estés quieto y me dejes _atenderte_. —explicó Law, sugerente, para luego dejar el oído de Kid y comenzar a repartir besos suaves y húmedos por su nuca, calmadamente.

— ¿Me quieres abajo, Law? —Kid habló en voz baja.

— Si, puede ser. —Pasó la lengua lentamente por el cuello del pelirrojo, haciéndole estremecer ligeramente, antes de dejar un beso tierno y ubicarse al lado de Kid, para poder mirarlo a la cara— ¿Tú me quieres arriba, Kid?

Law podía hacerle muchas cosas sin su permiso, pero aún si lo tenía inmovilizado, no se la iba a meter sin saber que él lo deseaba. Su orgullo no se lo permitiría.

Y aunque odiaba admitirlo, Kid sí lo deseaba. Quería sentir a Law en su interior, de la misma manera en que él le poseía. El moreno en varias ocasiones lo había penetrado con sus hábiles dedos, llevándole al orgasmo al masajear su próstata. Y aunque al principio había satisfecho su curiosidad con eso, ahora pensaba que si sólo con sus dedos se sentía así de bien, sentir el miembro de Law en su interior, más grande, más grueso que aquellas falanges traviesas, debía ser realmente excitante.

Pero a pesar de tener tan claro lo que quería, la única respuesta que pudo dar fueron unos murmullos incomprensibles, además de sonrojarse hasta las orejas al imaginarse lo vergonzoso que sería decirle a Law que quería que le tomara.

— Nunca has estado abajo, ¿Verdad, Eustass-ya? —Law le acariciaba la mejilla, sintiendo que se ponía cada vez más caliente y la cara de Eustass más roja. Y sonreía. El cabrón lo estaba disfrutando.

Law ya conocía a Kid. Sabía que el pelirrojo podía ser un desvergonzado en muchos sentidos, pero que le costaba poner en palabras sus propios deseos. Era de los que, cuando quería algo, iba y lo tomaba sin preguntar ni dar explicaciones, sin importar nada. Esa era una de las cosas que le gustaban de él. Pero cuando se trataba de pedir cualquier cosa, Kid siempre se quedaba sin palabras.

En esta ocasión, se limitó a solamente negar con la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres que sea tu primera vez? — Kid asintió, sin decir nada. Habiendo confesado lo que deseaba de la manera más simple, empezaba a notar que su sonrojo bajaba. — Tú relájate. Yo me ocuparé de hacerte sentir bien.

Trafalgar se incorporó y se bajó de la cama contemplando la escena: Eustass, atado de ambas manos, le miraba aún sonrojado, respirando agitado de anticipación y mirándole lleno de deseo. Se mordió el labio. No quería ir demasiado rápido.

— ¿Vas a soltarme? —Kid habló en voz baja.

Pero la siniestra sonrisa del moreno le respondió por sí sola. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda: Law tenía pensado llevarle hasta el límite.

— ¿Es más interesante así, no crees? —Law volvió a subirse a la cama.

— Está bien, jugaremos con tus reglas. Pero para la próxima seré yo quien haga lo que quiera contigo. — Kid dio un respingo al sentir que Law le apretaba el trasero con fuerza sobre la ropa, para luego bajarle los pantalones junto al traje de baño, arrojándolos lejos.

— Me parece una buena idea.

Law se sentó sobre las piernas de Eustass, para tener libre acceso a aquellas zonas que sabía que harían al pelirrojo rogarle por más. Comenzó acariciando su espalda, bajando despacio, definiendo las líneas de sus músculos.

El moreno se inclinó hacia adelante, dejando un beso suave en medio de la espalda de Eustass, casi haciéndole cosquillas. Siguió repasando su torso, esta vez con la boca, dejando besos, mordidas, succiones, allí donde sabía que a Kid le gustaba. Lo comprobaba al notar cómo se aceleraba la respiración del pelirrojo. Siguió, en camino ascendente, para morderle el hombro, sin mucha fuerza mientras bajaba una mano, apretando una de sus nalgas desnudas.

A Kid se le escapó un suave jadeo.

El moreno sonrió contra su piel, siguiendo hacia el cuello del pelirrojo en un camino de suaves mordidas. Siguió masajeando el trasero del pelirrojo mientras le besaba el cuello en forma húmeda, con más presión que antes, consiguiendo que Eustass respirase agitado y comenzara a gemir despacio, dando lentos suspiros de placer.

Law quería retener cada detalle del cuerpo de Kid. La forma de su cuerpo, la sensación de la piel bajo sus manos y sus labios, el sonido de sus jadeos, desde los más calmados a los gemidos desbocados que sabía que le provocaría más tarde. Por eso se lo estaba tomando con tanta calma, quería recordarlo todo, porque sabía que lo iba a echar de menos durante el par de meses que no se verían.

El moreno volvió a bajar por su espalda, pasando su lengua húmeda por la columna de Kid, besando allí donde la espalda pierde su casto nombre, para luego morder uno de sus glúteos, con un poco más de fuerza que cuando le mordió el hombro. Kid también gimió más fuerte, y siguió jadeando mientras Law masajeaba con su mano allí donde había mordido, mientras repartía algunos otros besos por los muslos de Kid.

— Law... me duele tener la polla dura contra el colchón, ¿sabes? —Dijo Kid, a modo de indirecta. La paciencia con que se lo estaba tomando Law le estaba haciendo desear caricias más osadas.

—... Tienes razón. —Law se puso de pie, soltando a Kid de un brazo, dejándole voltear, para volver a esposarle la mano libre antes de cambiar la siguiente a una posición más cómoda. Esta vez kid quedó sentado, con la espalda apoyada en el frío cabecero de hierro.

— No vas a darme ninguna posibilidad de escapar, ¿verdad? —Kid esbozaba una sonrisa torcida, que Law devolvió

— Hay que darle realismo ¿No? —contestó Law, riendo despacio.

Trafalgar volvió a sentarse sobre las piernas de Kid tras desvestirse por completo, abrazándole por el cuello, para hablarle nuevamente, rozando los labios del pelirrojo con los propios mientras pronunciaba

— Creo que te voy a echar de menos, Eustass-ya

Kid no hizo más que besar a Law, quien separó sus labios, recibiendo en su boca la lengua de su amante, iniciando un beso profundo y caliente, en el que ambos buscaban plasmar aquellos sentimientos que muchas veces, ni ellos mismos podían entender.

Law interrumbió el beso en busca de aire, sorprendido de encontrarse tan agitado sólo por el contacto con la boca de Kid. Este pareció leerle el pensamiento y sonreía con satisfacción. Law le besó otra vez, anhelante, mordiéndole los labios con suavidad antes de adentrarse en su boca, saboreando, recorriendo y guardando en su mente aquellas sensaciones.

— Law — Kid le interrumpió— Yo no creo que vaya a echarte de menos. Estoy seguro de eso.

Law se quedó tieso, mirándole. Primero, casi consternado por la primera parte de lo que había dicho Eustass, y después, por la seguridad con la que Eustass le dijo que le extrañaría. Las palabras de aprecio que en ocasiones le regalaba el pelirrojo, siempre eran más posesivas que decirle que estaba convencido de que le extrañaría.

— Si me sueltas, hasta podría darte un abrazo—Kid agregó por un lado, para hacerle reaccionar, y por otro, porque quizá le resultaba. De verdad tenía ganas de abrazarlo en ese momento.

Porque aunque sabía que los métodos de Law conducirían a resultados satisfactorios,_ muy satisfactorios_, seguía teniendo la necesidad de tener las cosas bajo control. Y además tener a Law en el presente, lejos de los laberintos de su mente.

— Puedes dármelo después de que te vengas —dijo el moreno, quien tras reaccionar, se acercó a su cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos y succionando la nuez se Kid, haciéndole suspirar nuevamente.

— No tienes... porqué tomártelo con tanta... calma... Law —Eustass se esforzaba en articular correctamente sus palabras.

— ¿Quieres que te la meta ya, Kid? —El moreno bajó con sus labios a través de la piel del pelirrojo, atrapando uno de sus pezones, tirándolo con suavidad, antes de seguir hablando— Porque yo ya la tengo dura sólo por oírte gemir. —Siguió jugueteando con el pezón de Kid entre sus labios, acariciando el otro con una mano. Mordió despacio.

— Mgh... ¿Buscas... que te ruegue? Porque... N-no lo voy a.. hacer, ¡Ahh!

— No suenas muy convencido —Trafalgar siguió recorriendo con su lengua el torso de Kid, delineando sus trabajados músculos, y repartiendo algunas succiones que sabía que dejarían marca. Kid intentaba, sin éxito, resistirse a las atenciones del moreno— Sé que no vas a rogarme, aún si te dejase amarrado aquí con la polla dura, provocándote más y más, sin dejar que te corras.

Kid respiró fuerte un par de veces antes de poder hablar. Sintió como su miembro palpitó con las palabras de Trafalgar. Le encantaba la naturalidad con la que el moreno usaba palabras tan sucias.

— ¿Entonces?

— Mientras más excitado estés, pensarás más en cuánto quieres que te la meta hasta el fondo y menos en que te va a doler. —Kid, al escucharlo, habría levantado una ceja de haberla tenido.

— Entonces no lo hacías sólo por torturarme —Kid jadeó cuando Trafalgar comenzó a masturbarle despacio, como dándole la razón al pelirrojo.

— Bueno, quizá en parte esa sí era mi intención

— Sigues... Siendo perverso.

— Y así me quieres.

— Y así te quiero.

Law tiró de Kid para acostarle, poniéndose entre sus piernas.

El pelirrojo iba a agregar algo más, pero se quedó sin aire cuando Law engulló su miembro, retirándose despacio. Como le había dicho, no pensaba hacer que se viniera todavía, aunque Kid sentía que pasaría en cualquier momento. Pero Trafalgar, calculador como era, seguiría torturándole un poco más. Volvió a introducirse la hombría de Eustass un par de veces más, para luego darle un beso en la punta.

Law se puso sobre el pelirrojo, con el fin de alcanzar el cajón de la mesita de noche, de donde extrajo un condón y el lubricante que tenía preparados. En su recorrido de vuelta a la entrepierna de Kid, le dejó un beso en los labios, uno muy suave, casi tierno, en vista de que Eustass parecía estar algo nervioso. Cosa que, por supuesto, jamás admitiría.

— No tienes de qué preocuparte, Kid. Te lo dije, ¿No? Yo me ocuparé de hacerte sentir bien. —Law le acarició el cabello, como diciéndole "Todo va a estar bien". Le dejó un nuevo beso sobre los labios, para luego ubicarse nuevamente entre las piernas del pelirrojo.

Law se bañó los dedos en lubricante, acariciando con cuidado la entrada de su amante, trazando pequeños círculos y posteriormente comenzar a introducir uno de ellos, despacio, buscando dilatarlo lo suficiente como para que la intrusión no resultase muy dolorosa.

Sacó aquel dedo, y tras aplicar más lubricante, volvió a introducirlo, seguido rápidamente de la próxima falange. Hasta ese punto había llegado con Kid en otras ocasiones. Pero ahora que pretendía llevarlo hasta el final, comenzó a separar sus dedos, abriendo con cuidado aquel orificio, haciendo círculos y separando sus dedos.

Para Eustass fue más incómodo que otras veces en las que el moreno iba directo a atacar su próstata. Jadeaba despacio, entre la incomodidad, la anticipación y la excitación de saber lo que pronto vendría.

Law le hizo levantar un poco las caderas, para luego notar sobresaltado la sensación fría del lubricante, que Law estaba vertiendo con cuidado, para ir metiéndolo con sus dedos. Introdujo un tercero y miró a Kid, como preguntándole si iba bien con todo.

Kid asintió. Quiso decirle que siguiera, pero aunque movió sus labios, de su garganta no salió más que un quejido cuando trafalgar adentró más sus dedos. No llegó a ser doloroso debido a toda la preparación previa, pero si era algo molesto.

El moreno le miró nuevamente. Eustass esta vez se preparó mentalmente para hablar, consiguiendo decir lo que llevaba un buen rato pensando.

— Métela ya, Law —Aunque quiso ocultarlo mirando para otro lado, no pudo evitar ponerse rojo.

— ¿Impaciente? —inquirió, con una sonrisa torcida, mientras se colocaba el condón

— Yo no te preparo tanto y aquí sigues. —Le respondió, con la misma expresión.

— Eso es porque me a mí gusta jugar rudo, Kid. Y no sabrás lo que más te gusta a ti hasta que lo hayas hecho varias veces. —Trafalgar se cubrió el miembro de lubricante y se puso de rodillas frente a Kid, levantando sus caderas. Puso una de las piernas del pelirrojo sobre su hombro.

Esa postura permitía que Kid viera todo lo que estaba pasando.

— Voy a meterla —Law puso la punta de su miembro contra la entrada de Eustass.

Kid asintió y Trafalgar empezó a entrar despacio, soltando todo el aire que tenía contenido en los pulmones durante el proceso. Volvió a inspirar, mirando el rostro del pelirrojo. Respiraba pesadamente y tenía la boca un poco abierta.

— ¿Duele? —Le preguntó mientras subía la otra pierna de Kid sobre sus hombros.

El aludido negó con la cabeza

— No realmente... Quizá un poco, pero es soportable.

— Entonces empiezo a moverme —Law acarició el cabello de Kid, para luego colocar sus manos sujetando las caderas de este.

Empezó a ir despacio, inclinándose un poco en busca del mejor ángulo para rozar la próstata del pelirrojo. Sabía que ninguno de los dos duraría demasiado por la cantidad de excitación acumulada y quería que para Kid fuese una experiencia memorable.

Law comenzó a masturbarle despacio mientras se hallaba en busca de la posición perfecta. Kid gemía por el contacto, debatiéndose entre mirar cómo Trafalgar lo penetraba y masturbaba, o mirarle a la cara, disfrutando la expresión de placer que se dibujaba en su rostro.

No lo había decidido aún cuando un roce especialmente placentero en su interior le obligó a soltar todo el aire, gimiendo el nombre de su amante. En ese momento el ritmo de la situación cambió totalmente.

Trafalgar había dado con aquel punto que le hacía delirar, y aumentando el ritmo de sus embates, comenzó a rozar su miembro contra este en forma insistente, moviéndose con cadencia.

— ¡Ah! ¡Mgh! ¡L-Law! —Por un momento, Eustass no se dió cuenta de que los gemidos que salían de su garganta eran los suyos— Sigue... sigue así

— Eres... tan follable, Kid —Law volvió a tomar su miembro, masturbándolo esta vez con la intención de hacer que se viniera, al ritmo de sus penetraciones.

— Tú...uh... Tú lo eres más —Kid gemía con fuerza. De alguna manera, el que Law le hubiera hecho esperar tanto hacía que ahora fuese más satisfactorio llegar a la guinda de la torta— Ya... verás...ah..ah..lo que te haré...cuando me sueltes.

— Esa es... una de las razones...por las que te hago estas cosas —Law contestó a sus provocaciones, aumentando el roce sobre el miembro de Kid.

El pelirrojo sentía su polla palpitante en la mano de Law, y no sólo la sentía, sino que podía ver perfectamente cómo el moreno atendía su hombría, además de poder mirar cómo el miembro de Law le empalaba hasta el fondo en cada penetración, tan duro y profundo que no sabía cuánto más sería capaz de soportar.

Law también tenía una vista agradable: Kid, sonrojado y sudoroso, se retorcía de placer ante sus embestidas, tirando de las esposas, mientras que con la respiración agitada, gemía palabras entrecortadas.

Los embates del moreno se volvieron más irregulares, acometiendo con fuerza hasta venirse con un gemido profundo, casi al mismo tiempo que Kid se descargaba en su mano, jadeando su nombre.

Law salió de su interior y se sacó el condón, anudándolo y tirándolo al piso, para después soltar a Kid y echarse cómodamente a su lado.

— ¿Qué tal? —Preguntó el moreno, mientras Eustass le abrazaba, tal como había dicho que haría.

— No estuvo mal. Nada mal —Law le miró, inquisidor— Está bien, está bien. Fue genial, lo admito.

El pelirrojo sintió cómo Trafalgar se abrazaba más fuerte a él, enterrando el rostro contra su pecho. Aunque no podía verlo, intuía una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro del moreno.

— ¿Pero sabes? Yo quería ir a la playa. —Comentó Eustass, volviendo al asunto que dio inicio a todo.

— ¿Es realmente importante? —preguntó Law, sin saber cómo tomárselo.

— Si —dijo Kid, categórico, haciendo que Trafalgar levantase la cabeza para mirarle—. Una de mis fantasías es hacerlo mirando al mar, y no quiero quedarme con las ganas. Y quizá cuándo sea la próxima vez que vayamos juntos a la playa.

El moreno miró el reloj de pared, devolviéndole la mirada a Kid con una sonrisa cómplice.

— Aún nos da el tiempo, pasemos a comprar algo de comer para no tener que volver acá a cenar_. _¿A qué hora se iba tu bus?

— Tarde, como a las 12. —Respondió el pelirrojo, mientras ambos se incorporaban para, esta vez sí, vestirse y salir.

— Perfecto. Porque tienes que cumplir con tu "amenaza" antes de partir ¿No? —añadió Law, mientras se subía los pantalones.

—Por supuesto —Kid le dió una nalgada a Trafalgar cuando pasó junto a él, saliendo después de la habitación, en busca de sus cosas para dejar su bolso listo antes de salir.

No quería perder ni un segundo de estar con Law.

* * *

><p><strong>(en mi versión de los hechos, a estas alturas, Law ya le llama a Kid por su nombre, por lo menos en la intimidad)<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado c: Hace rato que quería ukear a Eustass, a si que ese es mi regalo de cumpleaños para él. jaja**

**Ahora, a lo que iban las notas finales: **

**MINI-CONCURSO DE CUMPLEAÑOS**

Esta vez no tendré un premio, sino que dos, que son para dos categorías diferentes~

1.- ¿Qué le dirías a Kid por su cumpleaños?: La respuesta más original se llevará un oneshot de One Piece de la temática o pairing que prefiera (no necesariamente yaoi). Si desea participar, envíeme su saludo de cumpleaños por MP c:

2.- ¡Sorteo!: Entre las personas que me dejen review en este oneshot y/o en el próximo capítulo de Distancia (que es probable que salga con un día de atraso como mucho, dependiendo del humor de mi musa xD), sortearé un drabble u oneshot de One Piece de la temática o pairing que prefiera (no necesariamente yaoi). El que sea más o menos largo dependerá de cuán capaz me vea de manejar el tema que me de el ganador/a de este sorteo.

Los ganadores/as serán anunciados en el capítulo de Distancia del Domingo 18 de Enero, a si que tienen hasta ese día para participar, no sean tímidos u.u

C'est tout! No me dejen haciendo el loco (U) xD

**BTW, por una vez en mi **perra ** vida termino algo temprano y no me lo indexan al buscador sino hasta eones después y queda casi fuera de la primera página e.e Sé que esto no va a funcionar y le echaré la culpa a ffnet para sentirme menos miserable e.e**

**Por cierto, debo decir que las palabras "nalga" y "glúteo" me dan muchísima risa por motivos que no logro comprender. Me costó escribir esa parte porque no paraba de reírme xD "Allí donde la espalda pierde su casto nombre" lo escribí para que se rieran ustedes xD.**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
